inuyasha a girls best friend
by Duke's-girl1
Summary: What if kagome never fell in the well? What if it was someone else?
1. Default Chapter

Koiyo was walking outside chasing her dog when she saw a necklace lying at the well house door. She ran up and got it but tripped and something pushed her into the water, she was sinking down faster and faster then realized that something was pulling her down. All of a sudden she stopped and got out, when she walked out of the well she saw a whole different yard then hers, then she looked at a tree and saw a man pinned in it with an arrow, when she pulled it out he looked at her and she asked him where she was, he didn't answer her he just asked for her necklace that she had found. When she gave it to him he turned into a dog/boy. Then he tried to stab the arrow though her. She ran and found some other girls. She asked them why the boy was trying to kill her and the girls all ran and hid so she ran with them and asked them what was going on and they told her that they watched her die 25 years ago. She told them the whole story about how she got there and then they realized she was a clay model of koiyo. The girls introduced themselves to her and they found inuyasha , the boy who tried to kill her, and explained to him. Kagome one of the girls secretly liked Inuyasha and he secretly liked he but it was so secret that kagome didn't know that Inuyasha liked her and vis-versa for him. When he saw koiyo he realized he liked they real koiyo 25 years ago and he liked the new koiyo now. Kagome found Inuyasha alone later that night and asked him who the prettiest girl in the group was , because every night she asked him this and he said her because she likes to flirt, but that night it was different from what was expected he said koiyo, koiyo is the prettiest girl in our group. Kagome got mad then she ran out to find koiyo. When she found her she was in the kitchen, kagome got a pan and put it behind her back, she called koiyo over to talk. She asked her if she liked Inuyasha and when she said yea kagome brought the pan from behind her back and tried to kill koiyo with it but koiyo threw her fork at kagome and ran. Kagome chased her and then realized the Inuyasha had ran up to her and held her away from koiyo. He told her that he was koiyo's protector and he needed to protect more than the necklace she had. Then he told koiyo to leave back to her hunt he had to talk to kagome alone. He asked her why she tried to kill koiyo, her answer was because she secretly loved him and now some hunk of clay was going to come and he was going to fall for her, he bellowed that he loved koiyo the real koiyo before and that's all he had lefted of her. Then he ran back to his hunt and thought. In the middle of the night he heard a scream and he ran to koiyo's hut where it was coming from. He found his brother with a knife in his hand yelling "I killed you 25 years ago you are not supposed to be here." Inuyasha asked his brother why he killed koiyo back then, and his brother said "because kagome always loved you and you were always with koiyo and I couldn't stand always running to me so I killed koiyo and I will kill this one now." Inuyasha pushed his brother out of the way and told koiyo to run. Kagome walked up behind Inuyasha and knocked him out with a pan then his brother went after koiyo. They found her and she explained that Kagome could have Inuyasha that she didn't want to get killed over him. 


	2. Inuyasha's love or not

Koiyo was walking outside chasing her dog when she saw a necklace lying at the well house door. She ran up and got it but tripped and something pushed her into the water, she was sinking down faster and faster then realized that something was pulling her down. All of a sudden she stopped and got out, when she walked out of the well she saw a whole different yard then hers, then she looked at a tree and saw a man pinned in it with an arrow, when she pulled it out he looked at her and she asked him where she was, he didn't answer her he just asked for her necklace that she had found. When she gave it to him he turned into a dog/boy. Then he tried to stab the arrow though her. She ran and found some other girls. She asked them why the boy was trying to kill her and the girls all ran and hid so she ran with them and asked them what was going on and they told her that they watched her die 25 years ago. She told them the whole story about how she got there and then they realized she was a clay model of koiyo. The girls introduced themselves to her and they found inuyasha , the boy who tried to kill her, and explained to him. Kagome one of the girls secretly liked Inuyasha and he secretly liked he but it was so secret that kagome didn't know that Inuyasha liked her and vis-versa for him. When he saw koiyo he realized he liked they real koiyo 25 years ago and he liked the new koiyo now. Kagome found Inuyasha alone later that night and asked him who the prettiest girl in the group was , because every night she asked him this and he said her because she likes to flirt, but that night it was different from what was expected he said koiyo, koiyo is the prettiest girl in our group. Kagome got mad then she ran out to find koiyo. When she found her she was in the kitchen, kagome got a pan and put it behind her back, she called koiyo over to talk. She asked her if she liked Inuyasha and when she said yea kagome brought the pan from behind her back and tried to kill koiyo with it but koiyo threw her fork at kagome and ran. Kagome chased her and then realized the Inuyasha had ran up to her and held her away from koiyo. He told her that he was koiyo's protector and he needed to protect more than the necklace she had. Then he told koiyo to leave back to her hunt he had to talk to kagome alone. He asked her why she tried to kill koiyo, her answer was because she secretly loved him and now some hunk of clay was going to come and he was going to fall for her, he bellowed that he loved koiyo the real koiyo before and that's all he had lefted of her. Then he ran back to his hunt and thought. In the middle of the night he heard a scream and he ran to koiyo's hut where it was coming from. He found his brother with a knife in his hand yelling "I killed you 25 years ago you are not supposed to be here." Inuyasha asked his brother why he killed koiyo back then, and his brother said "because kagome always loved you and you were always with koiyo and I couldn't stand always running to me so I killed koiyo and I will kill this one now." Inuyasha pushed his brother out of the way and told koiyo to run. Kagome walked up behind Inuyasha and knocked him out with a pan then his brother went after koiyo. They found her and she explained that Kagome could have Inuyasha that she didn't want to get killed over him. 


	3. koiyo's surprise

Koiyo left to the mall the next day to buy clothes, and things to protect herself because inuyasha was forced to quit being her protector or they would kill him.  
  
'I don't see why I had to change protectors I don't even know the new guy. Well I guess it is a guy that would be the usual thing.' Koiyo thought as she walked into a store. She went into a store for clothes and came out with a red tube top, white mini skirt, red mini skirt, and a blue mini skirt. Along with a red tank top, and blue tank top and a pair of cut off blue jean shorts that she bought to match all her skirts.  
  
As she walked out a man came up to her. "Are you Koiyo Hamasaki?" he questioned.  
  
"Yes, why," Koiyo asked curiously.  
  
"Well a man named Inuyasha called and asked me to take you to your new  
protector Miroku," he replied, "what do you need a protector for  
anyways?"  
  
"Well."  
  
~ one explanation later ~  
"Ok well let's get going!" he said cheerfully after her speech.  
  
"Let me go to the bathroom first," Koiyo said as she skipped away to the bathroom. She came out with a pink tube top, white mini skirt, knee high boots, her hair was pulled up. She then got into the car and the man pulled off. As Koiyo pulled up she saw a limo waiting for her. Then the man instructed her to get to get into the limo. As she got in she saw a man she guessed as her protector. He had jet-black hair and it was pulled into a small ponytail in the back. As Koiyo searched around the lemo curiously she saw a little kitsune.  
  
"Aww it's so kawaii!" she squealed.  
  
"The names Shippo." The little Kitsune announced proudly.  
  
"We are technically both your protectors, my name is Miroku," he said gesturing to himself and the youkai.  
  
"Not to be rude or anything but how can that little kitsune be my protector?" she asked with a thoughtful look on her face. The kitsune just glared at her for the insult but it quickly faltered when she announced how cute he was again.  
  
"Well he can change into any form at all. And, as all kitsunes are, he is a master at trickery.  
  
Still a little surprised at how something that small could defend itself much less her, she quickly came out of her thoughts as she felt a hand sliding lower down her back.  
  
"Hentai!" Koiyo yelled smacking Miroku on the head with her purse knocking him unconscious in a matter of seconds.  
  
"Um. sorry about that Miroku can be a little too 'friendly' sometimes," Shippo explained to the seething girl.  
  
"I am glad you are going to be around me more than the houshi over there!" she exclaimed pointing to the man lying on the floor of the limo while patting Shippo on the head.  
  
"Um. we are at your to temporary home." Miroku grumbled from his current position on the floor.  
  
"Ok but I do get to keep Shippo with me don't I?"  
  
"Yes," Miroku replied a bit shaken as he felt the bump on his head, "he will be with you 24/7."  
  
"See ya houshi! Come on Shippo let's go!" Koiyo called happily as she rounded up her bags from the morning of shopping into her hands and walked into her hut. As she closed the door behind her she noticed two people in it with her besides Shippo.  
  
"Oh no!" she thought how did they get here? But before she could react she was already blacking out.  
  
Yes my first cliff hanger! 


End file.
